


The morning after

by orphan_account



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The morning after 2x05





	

The clattering sound of the mug hitting the counter was jarring to the half awake boy. He switched the flip on the coffee maker to on and watched the green light shine dimly into the mostly dark kitchen as the grumpy old coffee pot stirred to life with a gurgling noise. 

It was all typical. A typical morning. Turn on the coffee maker and let it do it'so thing. A quick shower. A bowl of cereal - He'd  bought some discount count chocola when it'd gone on sale after Halloween and it wasn't as good as he'did remembered but it was all he had at the moment - and cup of coffee and a race against time to brush his teeth and find a pair of socks and his one shoe that always seemed to be lost somehow. 

But today. Today was different. He knew it. He could feel it in his bones. 

All he wanted was on live in the pure bliss of those few moments the night before, but he knew that it was time to face reality. No matter how much he didn't want to. 

His phone vibrated against the counter, scaring him, waking him up from his groggy position leaned against the counter. 

"Hello?" he didn't pay attention to the phone number and answered it. 

"Anngus. it's me." his father spoke into the other line. 

"Is something wrong with Mike?" Angus' thoughts immediately turned to worry. 

"No he's... he's doing good. I just wanted to apoligize..." 

"I... " He started to say something but he couldn't find the words bexcuse suddenly Mario was standing there, right in front of him. Looking tired as usual with his curly hair a mess and Angus' boxers hanging off of his hips. 

"Dad i'll call you back." 

He hung up without even giving his father a chance. 

"You're wearing my boxers..." Angus chuckled. 

"I couldn'the find mine. Sorry." Mario said. 

"It's ok ... they look better on you anyway." 

Mario did a double take and whistled lowly. 

"Sorry," Angus could feel his cheeks starting to turn a bright shade of pink. 

"What are you apologizing for?" 

"I... Nevermind. How are you feeling?" 

"If I say i'm ok would you believe me?" Mario raised an eyebrow at him. 

Angus shook his head. 

"Like shit." Mario said. "But there's not really anything I can do about it." 

"You should take a day off they'Lloyd understand." 

"You didn't take a day off when Mike..." 

"That's different." 

Angus shook his head. He couldn'the argue with him. he knew that it wouldn'the help. Mario had reached a breaking point the night before. A breaking point that he could use to get throuth to him and he was putting his walls back up as they spoke. 

"Do you want me to take you home so you can shower and get dressed?"  Angus asked. 

Mario shook his head. 

"I don't wanna be alone."

His voice was small, and sincere and for a second Augus considered that maybe his earlier assumptions were wrong, that was until Mario stepped towards him slowly and kissed him on the cheek softly   "If you know what I mean."

Angus nodded. He knew more than anyone else what it felt like to be alone. So he leaned down and kneed him back. 

Mario's warm body pressed against his made him feel more awake than any caffinated drink he could buy, and, less alone than he had felt in a long time.

And, there wasn'the really time for two showers anyway.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it. I wrote this on mobile so it'should Probs shit by I thought i'd try.


End file.
